muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miss Piggy
Interviews canon? Would information in this interview be considered canon? She was raised on a farm in Iowa, her father died, and she's done glove modelling. http://www.thestar.com/entertainment/movies/2014/03/14/miss_piggy_behind_the_felt.html -- Zanimum (talk) 17:56, March 18, 2014 (UTC) : Just seeing season 1 of TMS mentions her father's death. Mainly the Iowa bit, since the Miss Bogen County Beauty Pageant has been accepted as part of her life, can we place this county in Iowa? -- Zanimum (talk) 18:00, March 18, 2014 (UTC) I got this picture here... ...and what is it?I got it over here and I think it is kind of freaky...--Fred (talk) 03:58, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :It's fan art created for the blog in question. —Scott (contact) 04:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) "Pretentious, moi? Did Miss Piggy ever use this line? I can only find random idiots saying she did, nothing "trustable". Why I ask, The Toronto Star wrote an article claiming: * she's a Sesame Street character, * she said this phrase, actually that of Sybil Fawlty, * and that she flutters her eyes. I'm writing a letter to the editor, thus the questioning. -- Zanimum 18:58, January 15, 2011 (UTC) What's this from? Everyone who owns Jim Henson: The Works has seen this image of Piggy appearing right on the inside flap, but does anyone know what they actually put her into this outfit for? Was it from some photo shoot for Muppet Magazine, an actual performance, someone's schoolboy fantasies??? I always wondered. — Julian (talk) 20:35, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :I think it was for The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show in which John Ritter assists consumer advocate Miss Piggy in the segment "Don't Take It Lying Down Sucker" Wozza 21:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay, thank you Warrick! The pig does look as good as she did during most of that special. Unfortunately I only saw it once (dubbed and possibly cut), and don't remember much from it at all. Do you know of any place where you can download, or at least watch the original? YouTube only provides bits and pieces. — Julian (talk) 21:58, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I have a copy somewhere. I'll see if I can get a screengrab, but I think Warrick's right (either someone shopped out the background or it was a promo pic for that skit). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:53, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Got another one -- anyone know what this is from? I found it on flickr a few years back, from where we get the following info: Alright, but what was this poser there for, and what's with the freakishly cool getup? — Julian (talk) 23:15, November 1, 2010 (UTC) PS: Looks like this was at the Selfridges flagship store on Oxford Street. Hmmm. — Julian (talk) 23:19, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh well, never mind; I'm answering my own questions. :) Feel free to add this wherever it fits ('cause I don't have a clue where to put it)... here's an answer with a Piggy quote, and here's another answer. — Julian (talk) 23:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, I didn't notice the creation of this page. Yay, Nick! — Julian (talk) 13:37, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Miss Piggy's unique character/personality stems from that of Sandy Abt, a history teacher of Jim Henson's children. from wikipedia, http://forums.ehowa.com/viewtopic.php?f=78&t=43512&st=0&sk=t&sd=a&start=25 (james' post, middle of page), and other sources, for anyone who wanted to know -- User:Kk234 November 5 2009 :Somebody posting on a forum isn't a good enough source for us. That forum post sounds to me like it's a joke. -- Danny (talk) 15:57, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::It's not a joke. It's on Wikipedia too, and I know Ms. Abt personally. I can say for sure this is true. -- User:Kk234 :::Those aren't reliable sources, and that isn't true. -- Danny (talk) 00:16, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah. Unfortunately, even if you know Ms. Abt, that doesn't prove she inspired Miss Piggy. That forum post was full of other "inspirations" which are dubious at best or outright disproven (especially since in cases like Statler and Waldorf, they were designed by someone else entirely, Bonnie Erickson, not Jim Henson), and it's a common practice to want to assume every Muppet was based on a specific person ("Animal was Keith Moon," "The Swedish Chef was some TV chef who was Swedish," etc.) However, all such claims have been debunked by the Hensons, with very few exceptions (Dr. Teeth being one) since the development process of the major Muppets, from design through voice and personality, was much more gradual than just taking it from Henson's kids' teacher or whoever. We need a more solid source (and even if Ms. Abt or other people *believe* she inspired the character, that's not sufficient proof for us to state it as an absolute; so far, we have a forum post, Wikipedia, and your statement versus considerable evidence to the contrary). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:24, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Image Hey there, is it alright if this image is updated with this one? -- Phillip (talk) 16:35, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :I think the peeking one is funnier. But I would use the face shot to replace the nurse pic on Miss Piggy's Alternate Identities. —Scott (talk) 17:59, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Pigathius I've removed the bit in the trivia section about Pigathius Lee being her full name; it's not. There's no evidence to support that. The "Pigathius" line in TMS is an intetionally made-up name on Piggy's behalf as part of her plan to make Kermit jealous. David French 11:46, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Kevin Clash as Piggy Right now this article cites Kevin puppeteering Piggy in MTI (with Frank dubbing) and performing on an episode of Muppets Tonight. That information has been floating around the forums for some time now, but we need sources. Also, the accompanying picture is from an appearance she made at a fashion show maybe 1 to 2 years ago, but I forget everything about it except that we had inside information at the time stating that Kevin performed her. I remember that we were all really impressed because it was around the time that Save the Muppets was about to go into full swing, and we'd been told that Kevin performed her mute during the appearance. And although I can't find the picture, at the time we'd also found a photo of what we could only deduce was Kevin performing her there. That's a lot of fuzzy info, but I know it's out there somewhere. If anyone can clarify anything I just went over, that would be great. —Scott (talk) 03:46, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :: I know Kevin is shown puppeteering Piggy and Fozzie on the set in several scenes of Muppet Treasure Island in The Tale of the Story Beyond the Tale. -- Brad D. (talk) 04:02, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Alternate Performers Is there any place we could list instances of Frank Oz dubbing the voice over someone else's performance, ie Peter Linz in MFS or Kevin Clash in MTI? Theatrefreak25 07:08, 6 April 2006 (UTC) :For the most part, we're trying to avoid listing performers who were dubbed over. Our performer listings mostly track voices, rather than puppeteers, except in cases where there's a consistent performer/voice team, like Luna. If you want, you can write about those performers as a Trivia note. -- Danny Toughpigs 17:14, 13 April 2006 (UTC) Muppets Through The Years Ever since Wiki started, I've wanted to do a through the years category for the main Muppets, IE the different versions of the puppets. Is there a possible template that'd let us do that? Scooter 03:29, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :That's a great idea! What kind of template do you mean? -- Danny Toughpigs 03:41, 28 January 2006 (UTC) ::I'd like to do something like a section with three pictures to a row, with years under the pictures. Or something. I dunno, just an idea.Scooter 04:41, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :::Maybe something like this? http://www.hrwiki.org/index.php/Homestar_Runner_Evolution --GrantHarding 06:25, 28 January 2006 (UTC) ::::I love it, that's awesome! "Scooter", if you like that basic format, then you can just copy it from the HR wiki. Just go into edit on that page, copy and paste it to a Muppet Wiki page, and then change the headings and text to be the way you want. If you have any problems with the formatting, then post something on the discussion page, so people can help you figure it out. But that would be great -- I could totally see pages like that for the main Muppet and Sesame folks, and people would love them. -- Danny Toughpigs 15:19, 28 January 2006 (UTC) Actually seeing Henson and Oz work as Kermit and Piggy on a closed soundstage remains one of my most treasured memories. It was a real privilege to have witnessed those two at work...and to see the results of Piggy's missing ear! - Lucky 6.9 08:23, 10 February 2006 (UTC) Foo-Foo Is Foo-Foo really a poodle?--Pantalones 18:10, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) : Yes, Foo Foo is a poodle. -- User:Vard First appearance? I realize it's generally accepted that the first appearance of Miss Piggy (as "Piggy Lee") was on the October 1974 Tijuana Brass special. However, according to the Tonight Show video archive (which I have access to), she made an earlier appearance on The Tonight Show on 5/24/74. It was a technically non-speaking part, since she and another pig were lip-synching to a popular song, but Jim Henson referred to her as "Piggy Lee" when Carson asked what her name was in the interview segment. The page here on the Tonight Show has that appearance listed as 1975, but the show is clearly from 1974. Carson's monologue includes several references to President Nixon and the Watergate scandal, which was all over by 1975. However, it does stand to reason that the Tijuana Brass special was taped long before it aired, and was possibly in production when the Tonight Show bit aired. -Snowpeck 06:22, December 2, 2011 (UTC)